


Lazarus

by kurukujo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, OC, Original Character - Freeform, franziska, just a random drabble thing i wrote, kinda fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukujo/pseuds/kurukujo
Summary: Her gaze falls down on the heartbeat counter. Or whatever the hell it is.It's a proof her heart is still actually beating.Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.It's a sound so piercing it's the only one she can ear - it isolates the people's talking, and she's enthralled in it's regularity and frequence. Rings almost as a lullaby would, in her head.Sweating, fatigued, her eye closes, and she falls asleep again.





	

Green. White. Green. White. Led lights. White. Green, blinding, white, led lights, rush, static sounds, led lights, green, white, clean, green, white, blinding, led lights, rush, static sounds, people, latex gloves, nurses, green, white, clean, led lights, blinding, rush, nurses, disifectant, green, white, led lights, rush, green walls, white sheets, turned on led lights, blinding colors, rushing water, static tv sounds, running nurses, doctors wearing latex gloves, patients.

 _Hospital_.

Where is she? Why? How? What happened?

Kyou doesn't _know_.

She only remembers one thing. The street, a girl, and a clackson sound. A loud, clackson sound - then a crash. Her body feels crushed, half of her body probably is (she can't feel the bones, the muscles, she can't feel anything) and the right side of her head feels even worse. The sensation is one of an half rotten tomato; one part is good, and the other is just good to go. It's disgusting. And the smells, the dry smells these sheets, these clothes, these gauzes (gauzes? what is going on?) don't help the imminent nausea. Or maybe it isn't even those that smell - whatever this metallic odor is, she doesn't like it. It makes her want to puke. Maybe she already did when she was K.O., it's just a possibility, but it's still there. The absolute need to throw up everything; not only whatever food. The feelings, the screams, the anger, all those mixed emotions one has when they find out out of nowhere that they're in the fucking emergency room.

She hears beeping, she hears drops of water, she hears herself barely breathing. There's something on her face. There's something around her head. There's something- on her eye- she can't see- she can't see, it's closing, the courtains are closing, someone open them they're closing, she can feel herself slipping into-

Kyou passes out not long after she wakes up.

* * *

  
The next time she wakes up, nothing changed.

It's abrupt, and she's sweating, she can feel the sweat allover her face and her whole body (or half body, since she can't really tell if that's still there), and the moment she wakes up, she makes an horrid wheezing sound, which scares awake the nurse sleeping beside her, slouched over a chair, and with a closed book on his legs. The moment her half-lidded eyes lays on him, their gazes lock. 

He has the face of someone who's just seen Lazarus re-awaken from the dead. And, given by how suddendly he gets up and runs out of the room, it _is_ probably the case.

This whole situation annoys her, in a way - because she still hasn't got a clue as to what the fuck happened, why, how, and most of all, if she was so long dead, how the fuck she managed to wake up again.  Breathing, living, somewhat in shape, with functioning thoughts. How much has she been here? Months? Years? Days? She hasn't got a clue. Kyou just knows she has lived in the void for all this time with her mind, memories flashing in the dark; mute films, and a memory that lacks details. She knows who he is, what she did, what she's supposed to do: she doesn't remember her name, her family, her age, and most of all, she doesn't remember _anyone_. Except...

There's someone she knows. She doesn't know the name.  
A girl with glasses; round ones. Shy. Messy. Who appeared often in these dark, mute films.  
But she doesn't know who this girl _is_.

The moment the nurse rushes back in again, he's followed by a couple of other nurses and a couple doctors. They look like doctors, anyway. She can't tell, she hasn't ever been to a fucking hospital; not as a patient herself, anyway. They start talking, but it's all covered, it's as if her ears are underwater, and she can't hear what they say: there's babbling, and it goes on for a while. Amazed tones, shocked ones, even someone waving their hands up to God (is this asshole thanking deities for her survival? what is she, a fucking curriculum plus star point they get?) is what she manages to grasp barely, eye flickering from side to side of the room. She feels uncomfortable, and she wants to talk.  
But the moment the tries to let out a sound, she wheezes again, and her throat feels like it's got rust in it - "Ghhe... ghAHK... GRHRK..." it's disgusting, a despicable sight, seeing someone widen their eye so much while trying to speak like she is right now: the people stop talking, they stare at her. Terrified. "GGGhhee..." oddly enough, it seems her mouth is still intact, because she still can manage sounds without messing her teeth up. How the fuck is she still alive? "Geht... mmmmme... o-o.. o--ut... fff- erre..."  
If her vocal chords weren't so strained, she would've probably sounded more than annoyed. She would've sounded pretty damn frustrated, which is EXACTLY what she is right now. _Stop talking. Look at me. I'm a fucking disaster. HELP ME OUT._

The nurse that had been sleeping beside her steps closer, carefully, almost as if she were some sort of hungered tiger ready to strike at any moment, and he's got to feed it. Even if it's clear that this tiger, despite its aggressiveness, has got a broken jaw, a messed up skull, broken arm and leg in multiple points. To not speak about the internal organs and the ribcage, which only Heaven knows how it didn't stick into her lungs or her heart. He says something, but again, she can't make it out very well. It's a vague 'can you hear me?', she hears it only because she can see enough to read his lips. Kyou shakes her head, as much as one can in this situation, and her forget-me-not eye is stuck on his face, focusing on his visage. An average man. Probably in his thirties.

He must've never witnessed a mess like her before, to look so _shaken_.

"Ea... r... no... nnnnot... g-goo... d..." the rustness' slowly scraping away the more the tries. Maybe she'll be able to actually emit a vocal sentence if she keeps doing it - even if it burns like a bitch- "Can... not... h-hhhhhe-ear..." the effort hurts, but it seems he managed to understand what she means, and goes back to the doctors. The babbling starts again, and her gaze falls down on the heartbeat counter. Or whatever the hell it is.

It's a proof her heart is still actually beating.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

It's a sound so piercing it's the only one she can ear - it isolates the people's talking, and she's enthralled in it's regularity and frequence. Rings almost as a lullaby would, in her head.

Sweating, fatigued, her eye closes, and she falls asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another random drabble about my ocs. this time, it's about kyou, aka franziska, tomoko's 'ex-best friend' and now current stalker in my ocs' universe. fun times.


End file.
